ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 20: Dimension Hopper
not to be confused with the character the Dimension Hopper Season 20: Dimension Hopper is preceded by Season 19 and succeeded by Season 21. There is no focus ninja, while Orion and the Dimension Hopper serve as the main antagonists, and there is no villainous faction. This is the thirteenth installment and eleventh season of Emperor Garmadon's Series. This season celebrates the first anniversary of EGS, airing the day before and on the anniversary. This season will have crossovers between The Ninjago Multiverse! This is the first crossover between Earth's in the Ninjago Multiverse in this wiki's history! This starts off on Earth-101, a world where the darkness, Lord Garmadon speaks about in the finale of Hunted is not the Oni, it is past villains from the first 2 seasons of Ninjago Returning. This season could relate to some other Multiverse Crossovers, and the season's idea came from the crossover specials that EmperorGarmadon and GoldenMaster 46 were going to have, "Faded, Part I and "Faded, Part II." The season is co-written by Golden Master46. He created the character Orion and some of the story. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION. Characters Main Article: Ninja Alliance Main Characters * Kai * Jay * Cole * Zane * Nya Villains * The Dimension Hopper * Orion * Amaru Description Chapter 1: The Ninja Alliance ''A Mysterious Man known as the Dimension Hopper, and his master, Orion, have been jumping through the NINJAGO Multiverse, causing mayhem and hectic activity throughout the earth's. They are gathering info about the Ninjago Multiverse so they can destroy all the earths. The ninja around the multiverse ally to stop this upcoming threat'' Faded: 'for the description of Chapter 2: Faded, click here Set ''This season does not have a wave of sets, but it does have a polybag which includes all the fanon characters. * 1782181 The Polybag. Episodes Main Episodes Cartoon Network App Release Dates ''Some episodes are made available on the Cartoon Network App before they air on TV. '' * Episode 1 - '''December 10, 2019 * Episode 2 - December 27, 2019 Participating Earths Main Article: Ninja Alliance Trivia * This is the first crossover in Emperor Garmadon's Series. * The season was originally titled Realm Hopper. * This is the first season since Videogame Mayhem to have less than 15 episodes. * In total, there are 9 earth's participating. The characters that are participating form an alliance called the Ninja Alliance. * According to EmperorGarmadon, this was the most fun season to make, and the most interesting. * This is the first season where Lloyd doesn't appear as a main character, due to him dying last season. ** The First Spinjitzu Master is also gone. * This is the first time since Season 15 where the Dark Spinjitzu Master doesn't appear. * This season ends paired up episodes in the series. * This is the third season in a row and fourth season overall to have at least one double-length or two part special episode. ** In Season 10, it was the final two episodes; Departure Part 1 and Departure Part 2. ** In Season 18, it was the final two episodes; Evacuation (double-length) ** In Season 19, there were two; *** The First being the final two episodes of the Water Chapter, 13/14th; Reunited *** The Second being the last two episodes of the season; A New Beginning ** In this season there are two; *** The first was Episode 2 and Episode 3, Ninja Assembly Part 1 and 2 *** The second was Episode 8 and Episode 9, Faded Part 2. *** There was also Faded Part 1 which isn't part of the season but canon. ** The double-length episodes are usually the finales, but not always as seen in this season. ** Faded, Part III and True Worlds are aftermath episodes. Focus Characters * This season is a team season; all the ninja are the focus. * The Coles play a major role in this season. ** Earth-101 Cole is the focus ninja of Episode 1. ** The Coles play a major role in Episodes 2 and 3. * The Jays play a major role in this season. ** The Jays are the focus characters of Episode 3. * The Kais play a major role in this season. ** They play a very major role in Episode 3. * The Nyas play a major role in this season. ** In the Ninja Assembly two part special, the Nyas basically decide how many earth's should be in the Ninja Alliance. * The Zanes and Lloyds play a role smaller than all the other ninja, but have a lot of screentime because it is a team season. * Some earths have fanmade ninja. ** On Earth-73, the ninja's future children are part of the ninja alliance *** Kian plays the largest role out of them all. ** On Earth-661, there are completely other characters. ** On Earth-663, there are also completely other characters. Antagonists * Orion (Real name: Aaron Conners) serves as the main antagonist of this season. * The Dimension Hopper (Real name: Adam Conners) serves as the secondary antagonist of this season. * Amaru is another major antagonist in this season. ** He betrayed the ninja alliance in "Silent Treachery" ** Now he is also known as "The Betrayer." Deaths/Presumed Deaths * Cole (presumed death; alive) * Kai (presumed death; alive) Category:Seasons Category:Crossovers Category:Emperor Garmadon Series